A Rin-Lose Situation
by I.C. Weener
Summary: How's this for absolute territory?
1. A Certain Magical Vessel

" _Acta Est Fabula"_

\- Haunting Ground

* * *

Rin could feel her heartbeat between her hips. Simply keeping her balance was a chore when she felt like everything below her belly button was crawling in a hundred different directions. She was fighting at least three different brands of failed binding spells as their lingering aftereffects overlapped and stacked together, driving her magical impulses and her nervous system into a small on-and-off temper tantrum localized to her lower waist.

It seemed like every day now, some other lunatic zealot would throw in their wiggling live bait trying to catch Rin's fish. It never worked. She'd always manage to cast a purification field on the parts at risk of becoming enchanted, or she'd outsquirm the squirmers so they couldn't get that far to begin with. But some of the stronger mana handlers who had taken their poke at her had used hexes powerful enough to leave her with a weak and subversive itch that could last for days. The combined efforts of twelve different Magii and Servants trying unsuccessfully to tame her with different strains of tiny crawling curses over the past several months were taking their tolls on her mind and her interior merchandise. She was trained as a witch, but she was close to becoming a walking cauldron with all the trouble and toil she feel starting to bubble down there.

The dark nylon of her thigh stockings shuffled against itself as she walked through the basement corridor on staggering closed legs. She tried as hard as she could to keep herself steady and conceal her weakness, but a lot of the time she wound up leaning her shoulder into the steel wall just to keep her balance. Every few minutes, she would scowl in annoyance and briefly squeeze her eyes shut to keep her vision from going blurry again.

"Dammit. Don't let it get to you, Rin," she would growl privately to herself. Her spirit would always be stubborn and assertive, even if her body could only withstand the feeling of living mana fragments crawling deep under her skin and trying to form a magical bond with her for so long.

It was torturous. She could simply stay out of the war and avoid the physiological drama caused by all of her opponents trying to cast their love potion on her mana bank, but then she'd be a weakling watching history pass her by from the sidelines. She could just accept what was going to happen sooner rather than later, close her eyes, and let the next Crest swarm that hit her move in without a fight. That would let her body actually adapt to its new functions and restabilize her mana system so all the weird muscle feelings and immune reactions would settle down. But her mind would also be taken under contract by whosever worms ended up swimming around inside her, and she wouldn't be herself anymore. If she had to be some mythical special maiden whose power over life would control the course of history, she wished God or the Fates or whoever would have at least come up with a more dignified way to let her play the part. Sometimes she felt like that three-inch wide lump of hollow tubes and chambers tucked within her waistline was her entire being, or at least the only part people identified as her, and there just happened to be a girl built around it.

Rin continued through the subbasement in a half-determined and half-hobbling stride. This was probably going to turn into Attempt #13 before she even reached the top floor, but she didn't believe in stupid things like unlucky numbers or black cats crossing paths under ladders. The new opponent she was about the meet face to face was a threat to everyone she cared for. He was an almost unknown and mysterious figure who had just arrived from overseas and set up shop in Japan. But she knew he was the shadowy true master behind many of the Servants she had to deal with as of late, including Medb.

Medb. That stuck-up seventh century Irish bitch. She had taken a shot at Rin with her own cupcake sprinkle variation of Crest worms and got pretty close to hitting her intrauterine mark. Now she was determined to never let Rin live it down. She would brag about how when she was alive in her own era, she always had a fondness for helping pregnant mares with bearing their foals in her royal stables, and she was excited to try the same ancient technique in reverse on a thoroughbred like Rin the next time she had the opportunity.

Medb was going to be sorry she ever climbed out of her grave. Rin had a personal score to settle on top of taking down the bigger threat waiting for her at the final floor of the complex.

She wasn't going into this at 100%. She couldn't deny that. The closely spaced battles and the near-successes of various Crest spells over the past weeks hand left her a little tender around her mana epicenter. It seemed like she couldn't go for more than five minutes without nursing the phantom tickling sensations deep in her gut, but she still insisted on coming to confront the challenge.

Shirou thought she was crazy. Sakura was convinced she had gone suicidal. Archer had pleaded with her to lie low and spend some time recovering her magic reserves. But the threat looming against them was too dangerous and she would feel even more disgusted with herself if she did nothing. She'd show them how they were wrong. And if the wormy stuff ever started to creep in and become a problem, she'd just cast a quick Purge Curse spell and endure through it like she always did. She was taking the most remote way possible into the building and her enemies would never see her coming.

Medb nudged back into her thoughts as another wave of quivering tingly pangs crossed her waist. She remembered a more recent incident when she bumped into the spoiled pink-haired faerie queen while doing reconnaissance. Her mind saw the hazy details of a Magus research lab in the middle of the night. Medb was holding a glass vial packed full of a new untested strain of writhing parasitic things. Their blue bioluminescent glow lit up her ghastly grinning face and the protruding curves of her breasts. She could have passed for a haunted lighthouse wearing negligee.

She may have fought it off once, Medb taunted her in her memories, but the next time was going to be different. Next time, she wouldn't be so lucky. Next time, Medb promised she'd get 'em in there. Next time, she'd make it good for Rin.

Rin shook the chilling memory out her mind. Failure was the last thing she wanted on her mind even when the stakes weren't this high. She continued down the corridor alone, fading into the dark as she approached her fight with destiny.

Twenty minutes later, Rin's provocative screams were filling the subterranean halls of the complex while the most powerful, aggressive, and efficient Crest worms ever synthesized were writhing in a dense swarm in a subter-Rin-ean magic hive. The complex's defenders had completely anticipated her arrival and had geared up for her extensively. They outnumbered her and outmatched her, and there was only a quick pointless skirmish before things were able to get squeamish. Her magic immunities were so weakened that only one worm from this new formula would have been enough to perform the bond and shatter her free will, but she was meant to be an abundant mana converter and they treated her to a cozy 100,000 specimens in all. Rin's womb met its brazen fate in the diligent and aptly skilled hands of its new caretakers. Rin herself never stood a chance.

* * *

Kotomine watched the numbers of the floors light up in sequence as a Caribbean jazz rendition of "Angel of Love" by the group CHAM played through the muffled elevator speakers. 73… 74… 75… 76. The compartment stopped rising and the door dinged. He walked out of the elevator and left the innocent angels singing about their harmless romance.

It was a short walk to the chairman's office once he was on the right floor. His stride was calm and relaxed as he made his way to the door. What he was walking toward would not be an argument between heated business competitors, but a simply a reconvening of like minds. He had hopes the meeting would benefit them both.

Kotomine walked into the office and was greeted by Lars Drako, the owner and lead executive of Rokest Enterprises. The pharmaceutical company originated from Eastern Europe and had recently expanded toward Asia to grow its health and restoration businesses.

Kotomine was completely aware that was only the cover story for Drako's participation in the Holy Grail Wars.

The chairman was a serious and aloof man wearing a black suit with combed back black hair. Kotomine had a strange hazy recollection of this man having thinning gray hair the last time they met. Despite his contemporary business appearance, he projected a subtle sense of otherworldliness and timelessness, and he came with a secretary who fit the same bill.

Drako was seated with his hands folded palms down on his desk. Rin was standing a very close inch to his right. Her sharp yellow eyes stood out from almost all of the other more muted colors in the room, while light Crest scars crossed her face in the shape of whiskers. The plush black velvet ribbons tied in her raven hair were perked somewhat like pointed ears. She was leaning with her slim red waist slightly over the desk so her hips resembled the form of a fertile pear draped in a short black curtain. Her fingers kneaded the edge of the varnished table in timed waves, each ripple starting from her left pinkie and traveling toward her right pinkie. The crucifix on the front of her turtleneck matched a similar small token propped up among the paper holders near Drako's hands. Outside of this guarded corporate castle, she could have used an extra layer of makeup and a pair of contact lenses or a magic guise to hide her inhuman traits. But in here, she wasn't afraid to show off her natural looks.

Taken together, Drako and Rin seemed less like a company CEO with his fresh college grad secretary, and more like a modern warlock with his familiar confidante.

"So you've obtained the fabled Ark of the Covenant. I didn't expect her to be so… frisky," Kotomine said to the chairman with mild intrigue.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what her temperament would be once her internal affairs with the Drako Crests were settled," the chairman calmly answered. "She can act a bit odd at times, but she's very loyal and friendly if she knows your scent. I let her do as she likes. We groom her and give her a nice home as a reward for catching the rats who try to sneak in the front door. We extensively examine her once a week to make sure she's keeping healthy. She's probably the only pet you can own where having worms is a good thing."

"You must have a lot of bitter enemies," Kotomine suggested. "They've been fighting over her for so long."

"Their previous efforts were noble," Drako said with a small nod of appreciation, "But I simply took advantage of her willingness to come here despite her… _compromised_ status. The early worm gets the bird, I suppose."

He moved his right hand off of his desk and behind Rin, lightly resting his palm against her miniskirt. She closed her eyes partway and sighed with a light purr.

"It was better to make sure she was infested with my seal then let some inferior serf claim her. The rest will just have to accept less sweet fruit," Drako continued to say in a quietly, moving his arm in a slow petting motion. Rin subtly wiggled her hips in enjoyment so her tailbone angled out.

"Some would say I was unfair in my approach. Or my methods were artificial. I would say it's more natural to capitalize on a situation rather than let random chance decide or wait for whatever some scripture proclaims. Can you believe my sources tell me she was meant to go to her sister? I had the hiring managers give her a substantial sign-on bonus to convince her otherwise."

Drako crooked his head and turned his eyes toward the right.

"Tell me, Rin. Do you feel I cheated to defeat you? Are you in any pain from the ordeal? Are you embarrassed at all?"

"Mm-mm," Rin said in a sultry hum. "I was always supposed to be bound to you. These wonderful bugs are yours to command and mine to keep."

She stretched forward and made a faint belly dancer-like ripple move through her waist under her sweater. The motion helped the constant feelings of comfort in her middle spread evenly through her body. A simple warm-up stretch for a proud and happy Crest vessel.

"You turned this woman into your monster," Kotomine said with passive observation.

"We helped her find her true nature," Drako shrugged without concern. "If not that, than my Servants downstairs at least filled her with a sense of belonging."

Rin mewed in agreement while Drako's nails delicately scratched behind the curved left rear of her skirt.

"Rin is a rare creature truly like none other. I almost wish I had three of them keeping me company," he mused casually. "Her mana provides me limitless benefits. But she's also quite skilled in battle. Would you like her to show you to the training center so she can give you a demonstration?"

Drako asked the question in a way that sounded inviting and just slightly threatening.

"I'll try to keep my claws in if I'm too much for you," Rin whispered playfully. Her glaring eyes narrowed toward Kotomine as her mouth crossed into a grin. Her small canines sat over her glossy bottom lip like stubby fangs.

"I had no intention of coming here to get on your bad side," Kotomine jokingly declined. He added his host's true name for good measure. "You've always known how to run your ambitions through the people who make that mistake, Tepes."

"Yes," Drako said as he lightly clicked his tongue to his teeth. "Well, history has a tendency of repeating itself."

* * *

 _Author's note: "Holy Grail" was already taken. We're Indiana Jones now._

 _Author's note 2: My Lars Drako OC is indeed that one guy you've probably heard of. Some of his performance was inspired by Christopher Lee playing Sam Rees in the Tomorrow People. Other sources include Robert De Niro in Angel Heart. My apologies to the Fate nerds if there's already an official Vlad the Impaler Servant and my character is totally off-model._


	2. Medbiation & Rinky Dink Rin

" _The dream I had almost forgot is starting to move. I wish it would fill the crevasse of my heart little by little."_

\- Gundam X

* * *

 _Author's note: This is taking place around the midway point of the first chapter_

* * *

 **\- Medbiation -**

If she wanted to be brutal, she could have made Rin crawl on all fours. She could have used Rin as a chair, sitting cross-legged on her back and tapping the end of her rump flank with a short riding whip while laughing various double entendres. Then Rin would've heard an engine rumbling and a beeping sound. She would've looked over her turtleneck shoulder to see a full scale cement mixer filled with the delicious wiggling blue Crests backing straight up to her compromised back quarters, seconds away from making a rush delivery especially for her. Medb would've gotten down behind her and used her full fist to make sure they were all packed into the right place.

But brutality wasn't always a wise option. Sometimes you only needed to know how to dangle a carrot to get what you wanted.

Rin was lying on the basement ground flat on her chest while her hips writhed in a dance of defeat. After trying her back and both of her sides, this was the only lying position she could find that helped a little bit with the discomfort and maddening pleasure impulses. Her left hand was constantly tucked between the floor and her waist as she murmured and groaned, and the flat pressure the floor put against the front of her churning belly helped keep everything a little more stable in there.

Medb was kneeling next to Rin's struggling motions with a sympathetic look. The Crest blights had gotten the poor mare into a lathered up fuss and she couldn't make it through the ordeal on her own. Medb knew just what to do, and reached for the back of Rin's sprawled hips with careful fingers.

The queen's hands easily passed through Rin's narrow sides, making the ends of her wrists disappear into bright mystical voids. Medb calibrated her magic to ignore the bones, ignore the digestive system, and only acknowledge the uterus as a tangible thing, wherever it was hiding. In the old times, Medb would have to wash up her white gloves and feel inside the struggling mare the manual way. But now that eons had passed and Medb was simply a transient form of mana in the shape of her mortal self, she could go directly to the parts in trouble with silky hands that could phase through anything.

She closed her eyes and performed the entire operation by touch alone. Rin shook her pelvis upward and made an " _Eep!_ " sound when Medb laid her palms carefully around the raging besieged womb floating by itself in the center of Rin's inner cosmos. The instant she felt it, she was awed by this biological marvel that lived up to all its legendary renown despite its grisly condition. The mythical Chelios Heart was nothing but an unfounded rumor in her world, but this little vase of muscle could easily be its rival if it indeed existed.

Medb worked her charms with small strokes to the organ's contracting cords and slightly bloated walls. She kept her hands on the outside so she wouldn't invade too far, but she sent tiny slithers of her own magic through her fingers in a healing capacity to help negotiate the bond. The organ was suffering horrendously from the new strain of worm squirming inside of it and all of the other accumulated takeover attempts it had barely survived. But it also felt angry and stubborn and grouchy under Medb's touch, and it refused to stop fighting the infestation even as the plague seared its entire fibrous body. It was a lot like Rin herself.

The soothing touches to Rin's larva crib started sinking in. The booming on its outer walls slowed and weakened gradually as its feverish internal temperature stabilized. Rin made a groan face-down on the floor that sounded like she was trying to decide if she liked it.

The female fortress was being invaded at 50,000 strong, and Medb could feel the hostile gyrations of every last worm through its stressed walls alone. Once the Magus was down, the physical limiters were out of the way, and the womb was ripe for the taking, the Crests started crawling in. The first attack had hit her with 10,000 and instantly Guard Broke whatever attempt she had made to shield her mana nexus for herself. It was a light load to help her get eased in, and the effects were powerful enough to leave her paralyzed on her back so she was vulnerable for more. Another 20,000 were implanted into the festivities, and her reactions become less bearable while her screams only intensified. It took some of Medb's special exercises to calm her down then. Then 20,000 more came into the mix, and Rin was instantly reduced to the distressing state she was in now.

Her stadium was only hosting half of what had been prepared for her and she was already having trouble. Medb wanted her to be ready before the grand final act.

The muscles of the mana chalice were overworked, sore, and raw from all the strain they had gone through in Rin's previous battles, but Medb shared some of her own magic through her submerged glowing hands so they could hold up good as new and contain their cargo happily. She encircled the organ completely in her gloved palms. She applied tiny nudges of pressure to all sides like she was shaping it from a breathing lump of clay, making the worms within stick together in more of a single mass. She knew her efforts were working when she could hear Rin make a comfortable murmur.

"Feel that?" Medb whispered from above her back with a smile. "They're kicking because they want you to know you're keeping them alive. Aren't you proud?"

"Ha.. ahh…" Rin exhaled unintelligibly as she finally relaxed. Her body became still so her only movements were the subtle but intense throbbing between Medb's fingers. Her damp eyes closed and the corner of her mouth drooled lightly against the floor while she panted.

"There you go," Medb said playfully as a reward. "I knew you'd be nice once I broke you in. Just take it easy. I've got one more ride for you, pony."

The organ in Medb's gentle healing grasp subsided to a point where it was calmed, but still fluidly adapting to its cargo load. The ideal condition for the final invasion to begin.

Rina's black twintails rustled in a tiny nod of acceptance. Halfway to being spellbound and exhausted from all the attacks on her mana, she let her fate fall into Medb's soothing, nursing gasp with a whisper.

"O… Okay… give me more…"

Medb glimpsed over her shoulder and nodded toward the several other Servants standing twenty feet behind her. They were waiting with the front of their left hand all outstretched in the direction of Rin's rear face. Their palms illuminated in unison as they summoned the final half of the Crests out of subspace and spawned them directly inside any space that was left in Rin's unshielded internal coordinates.

Rin shuddered and gnashed her teeth and screamed again as a bigger wave of euphoric queasiness and muscle complaints surged deep through her middle. The sudden shockwave when the Crests hit was enough to knock Medb's hands out of Rin's body even as she was trying to apply another Reinforce spell so the womb could take the blow a little more easily. Medb was thrown several feet backwards and thumped back down with her rump on her white skirt ruffles.

Rin rolled on her back thrashing in unbearable madness with both of her hands clamped over her slender but scourging belly. It was nothing short of a miracle she could contain all of the Crests that had found their way in her and still pull it off looking like she had nothing more than a minor first trimester pregnancy.

Medb quickly and faithfully crawled back to Rin's side to help her endure her plight. The Servant's ghostly hands touched the side wrinkles of Rin's sweater and carefully phased back through her body while she writhed. Medb leaned over her with a smile and flexed her hidden hands, guiding her fingers to perform their delicate job as she could feel the outside fibers inflaming and the spasms growing intense again. Her careful massages cooled the fire in the mana reservoir within a few seconds and nurtured it to relax. Once the physical muscle threads were pacified, the Crests made short work weaving in the rest of their magic binding threads.

Rin reached with her weak hands while she was on her back and curled her fingers around Medb's wrists as they were working. A few minutes ago, she would have been yelling and berating Medb and trying to either rip off Medb's arms or yank the magic hands out of her waist at the risk of sterilizing herself. Now she only looked up at Medb with exhausted eyes and purred softly in gratitude.

The womb was theirs, and Medb didn't even need to be brutal.

* * *

 **\- Rinky Dink Rin -**

Rin's bare feet slinked across the riveted steel panels of the basement floor. All she had on were her sweater, the bra underneath, and the ribbons in her hair. The sweater was pulled down to her upper thighs, and the fabric stretched and rustled with her swinging hips as she approached Medb. Her gait was healthy and just slightly seductive, nothing like that almost crippled hobble she had when she came in a few minutes ago.

She stopped in front of Medb when their two faces were a few feet apart. She seemed brightened and cheerful to see the Servant, with her eyes burning in bright yellow discs and rosy whisker veins highlighting her cheeks. Whatever friction she previously had toward Medb had subsided, and now the two women could get along as smoothly as a pair of earthworms slithering against each other.

An entire crew had been called in to make sure the binding ceremony went off without a hitch, but Medb was the one who had overseen everything from start to finish and made all of the major decisions. She was responsible for Rin's current minimalist fashion trend. The panties and the skirt had to go so Rin's mana reserves were made full-access. The leather slippers and the thigh highs had to go so they wouldn't get ruined in case the foaling stable got messy. Rin would get all of her belongings back once everything was reviewed by the management upstairs.

Medb held the base of Rin's sweater at her thighs and slowly wedged it up past her navel so she could see what was going on under the hood. She traced her index finger in a perfect ring an inch away from Rin's crisp belly skin, casting a Circle of Clairvoyance.

Rin stood happy and patient for whatever Medb needed to do. She only ever made one small yelping sound as her hips flinched from a ticklish aftershock, which didn't alarm Medb. It was perfectly normal after the sort of ordeal this girl had just gone through. The new fiends were just settling in as the churned up water from the magical spring calmed.

The front of Rin's naked waist glowed bright green while Medb's Clairvoyance spell was active, revealing an invisible intricately detailed sigil of a dragon curled around a medieval shield. It sat perfectly in the center of the natural goblet formed by Rin's lithe pelvic bones.

Medb smiled at the lovely sight and drew her palm away, allowing the sigil to hide itself again in the black thicket. She helped Rin stretch the sweater back down over her hips so she could keep a fraction of her modesty.

"The Crests are in. The seal is holding up beautifully. I think you're just about ready to meet the boss. How do you feel, pony?" Medb asked her charge in a queenly tone.

"Full," Rin answered with an innocent smirk.

"Perfect," Medb said as she shot a more wicked look. "Follow me."

The Magus walked quietly and obediently like a trained kitten behind the Servant as they made their way toward the basement elevator.


	3. Rin-thering Heights & Bountiful Uterlows

There were more of them waiting for Rin at the end of the subbasement hall than she was expecting. Medb stood in the front of everyone else smirking suggestively and lightly stroking a short riding whip between her fingers, making Rin's blood boil on sight. Behind Medb were a few of the other undead Servant stragglers Rin had been fighting recently. Further behind them, more shadowy figures she had never encountered were lurking in the dark. They were all gathered to prevent her invasion on their master's tower complex.

Rin growled under her breath and stretched her left arm forward. The circular rune on the back of her hand glowed green as massive flames rose around her. The basement rumbled, and her Berserker Heracles materialized out of the floor behind her like a massive dark golem. She crossed her arms together and made two balls of fire float idly above her palms, staring down her enemies with nothing but hatred and cold determination in her eyes.

Medb went " _Hm_ " through the coy corner of her mouth. She lifted one dainty gloved hand from her whip and pointed her white index finger twenty feet away from where Rin was standing. Silently and with hardly any effort, she cast a simple spell. Damage Mana: Level 1.

Rin shuddered as her flaming hands instantly became clammy and she held them tightly to the lower front of her sweater. All of her supreme enchantments and summons disappeared, abruptly cut off from the mana supply that made them exist. The immense powers her core projected were only its last desperate gasps of defiance before the slightest poke made it all collapse. She crumpled to the ground as a quivering sack of thigh-high-stockinged flesh, inflicted with an abdominal agony that left her gasping for air and mercy.

A few days ago, her mana nexus would have been healthy enough that Medb's magic blow would have the same impact as a tiny pinch. For the weakened, unsteady, bruised, and sensitive mana nexus nestled between her hips today, however, the reaction was amplified trillionfold and it felt like a meteor shower powerful enough to obliterate an entire world. She had never felt such focused and excruciating pain in a single part of her body before in her life.

Rin struggled on the ground with her shoulders almost flat and her spine twisting her lower half sideways. Medb calmly approached her twitching legs and knelt a few inches away from her. The complex's guardians had prepared and trained extensively for this moment using all the best spells, tools, and elixirs available to them. But they had spent most of their time studying flat diagrams of Rin's frontal anatomy that only showed the outline of her body and the one spot where they needed to focus all their efforts.

There was rustling in the dark as Rin panted and groaned to cope with her aching. The first things that came off in Medb's gloves were the leather slippers. Then she reached under Rin's skirt and worked the white silk threads with the little black bow decorating the front away from undersides of her hips so they came gliding down and off her ankles in a bunch. Then she tugged Rin's skirt zipper open and pulled the pleated black garment off. The nylon stockings were carefully peeled down and joined the clothing pile last, leaving Rin with just herself, her long red sweater, and her haywire mana center.

Rin looked down as she winced. She saw Medb with a wild demonic sneer on her face, holding what looked like a big turkey baster filled the pulsing blue Crests she had been bragging about a few days ago. The Servant placed the cooking tool to the brim of the hot cauldron while her hands threatened to start easing the plunger down at any moment. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and weakly muffled the incantation for Divine Shield as her teeth were nearly chewing through her lip.

The Crests surged forward an inch. Suddenly, time froze in a split instant as a magical sound like the twinkle of shattering glass echoed from within Rin's waist just loud enough for everyone in the metal corridor to hear. She heard what sounded like waves of excited clapping coming from below her sprawled hips as she struggled with pain and dizziness. Her protection spell had failed spectacularly in a single hit.

The Great Flood came rushing in faster than she had ever prophesized. The excruciating pangs throbbing through her belly were instantly overtaken by sensations of chilling, slimy, ticklish pleasure; relieving her and repulsing her even more both at the same time. The whining sounds she was making turned into sharp little yelps as the hollow space between her full hips became more full. She felt euphoria, pain, and then euphoria again. The senseless storm of squirming and thriving both massaged and strained her bruised mana resources as the binding spell officially commenced. It would have felt nice in a weird way if her system wasn't in turmoil from all the previous attempts.

Her nude toes kicked and bucked across the floor as her entire lower quarters probably wiggled more than the tiny things wiggling inside of her. She rolled from her side to her back as she tried to make all the squeamish discomfort more bearable. She found herself pinned down under the hundred ton weight of her own muscle sensations.

Another wave of surging locust larvae hit her from an angle she couldn't see, making her entire body convulse on the floor. This one was clustered twice as dense as the first one Medb had personally delivered, and it took Rin every effort she had just to hang on to her sanity. The white Servant crouching over her rested her palms gently on Rin's thrashing sweater-covered waist to sooth it as much as claim it. Rin managed to get to gather her senses, relax, and placate the little ones inside of her… for a second.

Another double-dose was suddenly spawned within Rin, making her scream to her magic and physical brink.

* * *

 _Author's note: Sounds sorta like the name of a Mario 64 level. I guess instead of "Off ya go!" it's "In ya go!"  
_

 _Author's note 2: I gave her Heracles as a summon in this AU because I always liked that old Rin statue that has him supporting her in the air as her display base. But apparently she's supposed to be fighting him in that scene? Whatever. I think it looks cool._

 _Author's note 3: Maybe Rin's a HiME and her funny girly place is her most important person. Or maybe it's the other way around._


End file.
